Gang's of Bastion
by Dodo-chan
Summary: Highschool fic. Roxas,Cloud, Sora move to Hollowbastion. But highschool isn't they'd expected. A gang runs the school, and before they know it, they're stuck with pervy gangsters after them, and why do they feel so familiar? Lemony Axelxroxas, leonxcloud


Hey, the names Dodo-chan, got it memorized. ...yes I am a huge Axel fan. those looking for Sora and Riku will sadly be disapointed, they will exist in this fic. but not really play a major role, there are just to many fic's about those two...anyways, this story went in a totally different direction from what i had intended, so I'll just go with the flow and see what happens...I hadn't planned to give leon and cloud such a big role...oh well, they don't have enough action in most storys anyways... this is probably going to be the longest chapter i ever write, since I'm a lazy bitch, and it takes a lot to motivate me to update, if I don't really feel like it...I'll do my best, but since I;m headed towards my last school year, I'll be swamped with work so updates will be sporadic, sorry to anyone (if anyone) who reads this...

another apology, this is my first lemony sorta stuff so I'm not very good at writing it...just skip it if it's to painful to read...

I'm happy for any constructive critisism in any area of the story, so feel free to rant at me, or share idea's, if i like an idea and you don't mind I'd be happy to incorporate it, since i don't know where this is going...

Disclaimer:...it's a disclaimer...therefore I obviously do not own Kingdom hearts or final fantasy etc. I haven't even seen/played/read the things...just wikipedia them...so don't sue me.

* * *

"ROOOOOXAAAASS"

"ROOOOOXAAAASS!!" A piercing scream shook the new Strife house one early morning… as it without a doubt would every morning for as long as the Strife's lived there. And as he had every morning, and would every morning, poor Roxas fell out of bed with a loud "Umpf."

Now lying with his head on the ground and his legs still on the bed, Roxas Strife, 2nd year high schooler extraordinaire, glared at the moving boxes menacingly. _One day I will kill Sora. _Was the first coherent thought that past our protagonists mind on his first day as a student at Hollow Bastion Central Highschool. Groaning he disentangled himself from the sheets and hastily pulled on his new uniform.

_What kind of school still has a uniform for heavens sake? Damn this sucks! _Staring down at the last item of his new uniform Roxas felt a sudden chill run down his spine. For a moment he stared down at the red and black striped tie lying in front of him. Then shook his head and reached for his impending doom…well maybe not doom, but definitely an unexpected twist of fate. _Oh man, I've never worn a tie in my life! How the hell do I tie this stupid thing?_Roxas glared at the tie and then back at his reflection. _I miss Destiny Island already, well most of it anyways. Oh Cloud, why did that have to happen? _Roxas sighed sadly, they had left the island in a rush, he'd never seen Cloud cry like that, not even when their parents had died. Another sigh left the boys lips as he gave up the useless attempts at doing up the tie properly and just tied it into a knot.

By the time he got downstairs Sora was already wolfing down his 3rd bowl of cereal and Cloud was staring at his reflection in the window, nervously tugging at his hair to make it lie flat, needless to say he had no such luck and the spikes stayed just as…spiky as always. Roxas shook his head. Why his brother had decided to become a teacher of all things he couldn't understand. Cloud was not a people person, how he intended to actually teach a group of 12th graders that were only 3 or 4 years younger than himself was a mystery to Roxas. Well, what ever suits him…_he probably wants to start over again from scratch_…Roxas grabbed a bowl and some cereal, before Sora finished it all and the three Strife's peacefully finished their first breakfast in their new home. They sat in silence for a moment when everyone was finished and glanced at each other uncertainly. Until Sora couldn't take it anymore, jumping up and punching the air with a wide grin.

"Alright!! Let's do this! Bastion High beware! The Strife's are headed your way!" The two blond Strife's smiled at Sora and nodded. They'd gotten by alone till now, they could do it here to.

"Hey Cloud when did you say classes started here?" Roxas asked.

"At 8:00, why?" Then it struck them. Very slowly they turned to look at the clock above the sink, it said 7:55. Silence. Then. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" a scuffle, a crash, a door slamming. The once again silence reigned the house.

* * *

Cloud, Sora and Roxas ran into the reception at exactly 8:02, scaring the poor secretary half witless as the three all started talking at once. Then Cloud caught himself, took a deep breath and told her politely that he was the new senior's Sciences Teacher, and that Roxas and Sora were new sophomores. She nodded numbly and pointed towards the principles door. Cloud thanked her and strode towards the door. He'd nearly reached it, when it suddenly sprang open and an unbelievably tall guy stormed out, and right into Cloud.

"Woa!" Cloud felt like a bulldozer had run him over. He was sent tumbling backwards towards the floor, he closed his eyes awaiting the painful crash…which never came. Slowly he opened one eye and peered at what appeared to be a nose. Blinking he opened his eyes fully and stared at a persons face that was mere cm away from his own. Blue met blue and Cloud felt himself going red. The man who had caught…and run him over…was, well hot…no other way of putting it, the scar that ran crookedly over his face only enhanced that ruggedly handsome face. And those muscles…Cloud could feel the muscles in the scar faced mans arm that held him, and suddenly he became aware of the strong torso that he was pressed against, _Oh my lord, I wonder how much he works out…those abs feel really hard…_ Cloud blinked again, becoming aware of the fact that this stranger was still holding on to him and was staring at him intently. _Why am I not scared of his touch? He's all over me and I haven't panicked yet…_

The man looked at Cloud solemnly, then smiled slightly and leaned forward until his lips brushed Clouds ear. "What have we here? A little kitty got lost? Whatever should I do with it?" Warm breath tickled Clouds ear, making him shiver. Then suddenly a pair of lips had descended onto the shell of his ear, sucking on the sensitive flesh, Clouds breath hitched. "Like that do you?" The deep baritone voice reverberated through Clouds entire body, but when he felt the hand on his back slip lower onto his ass, he jumped and pushed away form the man…_This isn't right…_or at least tried to. Bronze eyes flashed before him, making Cloud shiver. Instead of letting go, the stranger grabbed Cloud's head and turned it to the side, exposing the white skin of his neck. Before he knew what was happening hot lips had made contact with his skin and started sucking at it. _Oh my god, oh fuck, oh shit, nonononoooo…he know exactly where to touch me…_ Clouds mind went into over drive as those lips descended further down onto his collar bone, nipping and sucking at it, turning the skin a deep purplish red. Cloud felt his body go cold at the sight

_/Hello beautiful, what can I do for you today? Need money again? Well you know the rules, I'm looking forward to this evening. Those marks are beginning to fade, I'll have to renew them…/ _

"LEON!! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Cloud would have jumped 10 feet in the air, had the hands holding him, not tightened drastically all of a sudden, crushing his ribs and making him gasp for air. Then the hold loosened again and a sharp pain in his ear made Cloud jump. In that moment the arms holding him disappeared and the man, apparently called Squall, strolled out of the room without a backward glance. Slowly Cloud lifted his hand to his ear, it was bleeding slightly. _He bit my ear…_was the only coherent thought his befuddled mind could come up with. Very slowly he became aware of his surroundings and of the fact that 4 pairs of faces were staring at him. Clouds face went tomato red as he looked at Roxas and Sora's wide eyes, the secretary lady was also blushing and quickly turned away, busying herself with some papers. The last pair of eyes scared him, they were red, and cold as if they pierced right through his heart. He shivered. "You must be Cloud. I'm your new boss, you may call me Vincent.." Cloud stared at him for a moment, then shook his head to clear it and nodded. Vincent sighed. "I must apologize about Leon, I don't kwon what got into him…" Cloud raised an eyebrow, but didn't want to pursue the topic any further, he steeled himself and decided to forget the whole incident. "When is my first class?" He asked without a hint of emotion in his voice. Vincent looked at him searchingly for a moment, but then nodded. "Your only class today is after lunch, so please make yourself acquainted with the building and your new colleagues. Here's your schedule, if you have any questions feel free to ask me." Cloud nodded his head and thanked him, then turned and hurried out of the room.

Mean while Roxas and Sora stood in shock both thinking the same thing. _OMG I just saw my older brother get molested…I feel kinda faint…_ Vincent glanced over at the twins. _Poor innocent kids, Hollow Bastion is very different from Destiny Island. I guess they'll have to learn the hard way._

"Here are your schedules. You're very late to your first class."

* * *

Roxas hurried down the hall searching for room B224. _Why is this place so big? I mean, they have 4 floors, and 4 different buildings, how are you supposed to find anything? _A clock he past said 8:20 and becoming desperate, he started running only to have to break and skid around a corner before running right into the wall. But it wasn't Roxas day and he screamed, skidding right towards a large staircase. _Who the hell designed this place to have a staircase right behind a corner!!_Roxas closed his eyes and felt his feet skid into thin air. But instead of getting that strange feeling in his stomach you get when you fall down at great speed, Roxas choked. His head was flung forward, but his neck stayed where it was, causing him to stall in mid air, before hanging limp, feet not touching the ground.

To say that Roxas had suddenly learned to fly would be incorrect. The actual reason why he was hanging by his tie as if being hanged, was because a tall red head named Axel who had been on his way to the roof to beat up some fucking punks that had dared to invade his territory, when he saw a flash of blue whiz past him toward the stairs, and had instinctually grabbed onto this phenomena. The only thing he had managed to grab turned out to be Roxas tie. And so fate laughed smugly as it watched it's newest experiment begin. Axel finally lowered Roxas back onto the ground and let go of the tie he had been grasping, in favour of glaring down at the little blond kid he'd just saved from a miserable and humiliating death. He was in a really bad mood, because some fucking newbie didn't know the rules of this town and thought he could claim the roof as his. New kids never listened to the warnings the others gave them…_if they did it would save me a hell of a lot of trouble…now I have to go a beat the shit out of them…what a god damn fucking shitty day. _

Roxas looked up at his saviour, and was assaulted by a myriad of bright colours, unbelievable flaming red hair, tear shaped tattoos and the most amazing green eyes he had ever seen…they seemed to be burning with, with something, they sparkled with a wild, dangerous light that paralyzed Roxas on the spot, so when a deep, slightly scratchy voice told him to get the fuck out of the way, he could only stare dumbly.

Axel glared down at the stupid kid, who was now blinking at him with ridiculously large blue eyes, with his mouth hanging slightly open. Axel's eye twitched. Lightning fast he bent down and grabbed the kid by the neck, lifting him clear of his feet until they were eye to eye. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here you little shit. This hallway is my private territory, don't ever come here again. If you wanna survive this school, you'd better learn the rules or you just might find yourself running right out of a 4th floor window, got it. While saying this Axel had leaned ever closed towards Roxas, until their noses touched and he could feel the blonds laboured breaths on his face.

Roxas was scared shitless, he couldn't breath, the grip around his neck tightening around the already bruised skin from the tie incident. The red heads hand was hot, Roxas felt as if someone had grabbed him with a hot pair of tongs, rather than a hand. Tears threatened to fall as he heard the words directed at him. _Why did we have to leave, I want to go home. I just want things to be like they used to... and now the first person I meet is some kind of delinquent gangster who's gonna beet me up…but those eyes make me feel like I'm burning up inside, I don't get what's happening…everything's going fuzzy…_Roxas choked, his breaths becoming shallower, as the lack of oxygen started shutting down his system.

Axel stared at the crying blond and suddenly his hand started to shake, the blinding rage he felt faded, only to be replaced by a sudden wave of lust that made him stager. _WTF is going on? Why am I turned on? I just want to rip this kid's cloths of and fuck him right here. I want to hear him scream my name and beg me for release. I want him to pull at my hair and scratch my back in ecstasy until it bleeds…fuck, I'm fucking hard! P_ictures flashed before his eyes as he imagined the petit blond underneath him, so fragile and beautiful, moaning and crying his name. A choked breath startled him, the blond's eyes falling closed as he struggled to breath. Axel ripped his hand from the boy's throat in shock, dropping him onto the floor. Roxas collapsed, wheezing and shivering, the floor was cold making his skin tingle from the sudden change of temperature, from Axel's burning touch to the cold of the air around him. As he regained his breath a strange feeling of loss came over him as if missing the skin on skin contact. He gazed back up at his attacker, and for some reason his fear faded, leaving only a warm feeling of safety in its wake. For some reason he felt the urge to huge the red head, he wanted to touch him and…_what is this feeling, I want to feel him, I want him to touch me and, and…I don't know, just do something…_

Axel cursed in every language he knew as he looked down at the kid, who was gazing up at him with a puzzled, yet somehow happy face. _What's he smiling about?...god I want to fuck him…_But there was something else in that gaze to, a smouldering longing that sent Axel of the brink of rational thought. He growled lowly, yanked Roxas up and slammed him into the nearest wall, giving him one last gulp of air before crushing their lips together. Roxas gasped as he felt chapped lips collide with his, chasing away any resemblance of cold as the burning sensation raced through his body once more. He moaned, feeling something push against his teeth, and then enter his mouth, as if exploring a new, unknown terrain. Roxas vaguely noted that it was the red heads tongue, but the feeling of bliss overwhelmed him, and he instinctually moved his own tongue against the one invading his mouth, battling with it, tasting the lingering flavour of cigarettes and strong alcohol…rum.

He was to far gone to notice the hand pulling down his pants, or how they made their way down to his ass. Somehow Roxas had managed to wrap his legs around Axel's waist and rubbed against the other, making the red head groan and bite into Roxas neck, leaving deep bit marks in his flesh. Roxas nearly howled when he felt his groin collide with the red heads, an unknown feeling spreading through him that made his insides flutter. The red heads tongue now travelled down Roxas chest, his shirt having mysteriously disappeared, leaving burning trails of wetness on his skin. "Moan for me, sceam my name." Roxas panted heavily, and looked up at the smouldering red headed teen. "I..ahh…don't know your, name…" The tattoo guy smirked and lowered his head to Roxas chest. He ran his tongue over it, shaping a letter. "A…" then another, "X…", another, "E…" and an "L…" he moved back up and bit into one dusky nipple, running his tongue over the top as he pulled at it slightly with his teeth. Roxas wailed. "Say it, Axel." He moved his hand to grip the other nipple tightly and twisted it roughly. "AH, AHXEL!" Roxas nearly screeched.

"That's right…got it memorized. Don't hold back, my pretty." Roxas groaned and arched his back, his head falling back and smashing against the wall. Then suddenly he felt long thin fingers pry into his mouth, and a husky voice saying: "Suck." Roxas did as he was told, weaving his tongue around the digits in his mouth, decking them with saliva. Axel pulled his fingers out of the boy's mouth and slide them down the panting blonds chest, over his stomach and belly button that made Roxas insides clench. Then he teasingly slid his finger past the kids quivering shaft, making the other arch wantonly, a breathy plea leaving his lips. Axel grinned feraly. "What do you want? Tell me?" his fingers had reached there destination and he slowly circled the puckering ring of light pink flesh, making the boy jump at the feeling. Axel leered at the blond and grabbed his erection roughly, making the kid tense and let out a silent scream. The sight of the blonds flushed face, tears of need and confusion running down his face, his bruised lips parted to let out those delicious noises made Axel wild with lust. Without warning he plunged a finger into the blond, muffling his scream with a kiss, saliva dribbling out of the shorties gaping mouth as their tongues slid against each other. Axel wiggled his finger a bit, pleased that he was the first to touch that place within the other.

Roxas mind had left on vacation somewhere, leaving him helpless toward the red heads minstrations, when a second finger joined the first and started running along his insides, he grabbed into the red hair of his captor pulling the other closer. "Please…" "Please what. Tell me what you want." A ghostly whisper next his ear. "P,please…ah…take me…AHHH!" Roxas screamed once again, as a third finger was inserted into his entrance, making him see stars. He didn't really know what it was he wanted the red head to do, but he needed to feel him, closer, inside of him…

**RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!**

Both boys started as the bell went, signalling the end of first period. Unfortunately this made Axel moved his fingers even deeper into Roxas and touched something that made everything go white, Roxas screamed and came all over the red heads chest, who was pulling his fingers out of Roxas. He looked down at the blond he was still holding and then at the semen all over his chest. "Hmm…well I think you owe me the same pleasure, ne." Roxas blinked at him in confusion, then suddenly found himself being pushed onto his knees until he came face to face (well, not face exactly) with the red heads erection. He noted two things before it was rammed into his mouth. One he was definitely naturally a red head, and secondly it was very, very big. Roxas gagged as the thick organ was pushed into his mouth, and he had to swallow several times to stop the bile coming up his throat. But that brought him an unexpected moan, and a thrust deeper into his throat. "Yes, that's the way…" the red heads voice was rough and low, once again sending an involuntary shiver down Roxas spine. He pulled back a bit and took an experimental lick, finding the slightly salty taste not as disgusting as he'd expected.

"Get a move on, before anyone comes past this corridor, unless you want someone to see you." Roxas froze, realizing what was happening. _OMG! What am I doing?! I'm in some corridor in my new school giving some gangster a blow job, where anyone could see me!!_ He tried to pull away, to run, get away from those burning touches, but the hands on his head held him in place and pushed his head forward. "Don't even think about it. The faster you finish the faster you get to leave." _Oh damn, what have I gotten my self into?_

Axel watched the little blond start to panic, wide eyes once again close to tears. It was damn arousing. The clenching of the kids mouth, to stop a sob was really…

_Seems like I'll have to help along a little… _With that thought Axel took a hold of the boys face and started thrusting into the hot caverns of his mouth. The kid opened up wider, trying to avoid gagging, and let out a raged breath. "You gonna suck, or am I gonna do this all myself?" Axel asked amusedly. Reluctantly the boy's lips closed around him and began to run along his length. "That's right. Now take you hand and put it here…" Axel grabbed the shorties hand and placed it on his balls. "Good, now, play with them a bit…ah…yeah…that's it…"

Roxas sucked at the gangster's shaft and fumbled his balls, trying desperately not to think about where they were, or what he was touching. And most of all he was trying to smother that voice that told him that he liked it. The only warning he got was the tightening of the red heads hands on his hair, and a low vibrating moan, before his mouth was filled with a sticky liquid, making him cough and choke, before being pushed back forward and made to swallow the stuff, it tasted salty, but somehow sweet at the same time. _I just swallowed someone's babies…babies…hahahaa…_Roxas eyes rolled back, everything was spinning, he couldn't see…and then he fainted.

Axel caught the blond just before he hit the floor, and propped him against the wall. He straightened both their clothes before picking up the little blond and walking out of the deserted corridor, past the big gratified words:

_**Flame Road-Axel's Territory**-**Do Not Enter**_

He smirked. _Now that's what I call a good first school day…if somewhat confusing._

* * *

Roxas awoke to a white ceiling and sunlight reflecting of white walls. He sat up and rubbed his eyes blearily. _What happened…_

"Oh, your awake dear, thank god, I was getting worried! I'm Tifa, the school nurse." Roxas turned around to see a woman with long brown hair bustling towards him, a smile on her face. "Poor thing, running into Axel of all people. Got you quite badly didn't he. Well not to worry, just keep clear of the corridor in the second floor and stay out of his way if you see him or his gang, and you'll be fine. But you will have a hand shaped bruise for a while…and those hickeys wont go away any time soon…" She sighed dreamily. "Roxas stared at her blankly_…/ "A…", "X…", "E…" and an "L…"/ __...wait…hickeys? _Roxas ripped open his shirt and froze. There were huge red marks all over his chest and neck, and his nipples were hard. Tifa looked at Roxas with pity. The boor kid didn't know what he'd gotten himself into. _But he isn't what Axel usually likes…way to innocent. I wonder what happened. _"Roxas, it's lunch time right now, so you can either stay here, go home or go to your afternoon classes if you want. Don't worry about those you missed, I've written you an excuse. Do, do you want to tell me what happened?"

Roxas glanced at the nurse, she seemed nice enough. "I, I don't really know, everything's a little hazy…I was running because I had to find my classroom and then I nearly fell down the stairs, but Ax…that guy saved me…and then things went sort of funny…I remember feeling really hot, and then freezing…and then hot again, and he, he kissed me, and touched me…and… _/ "Hmm…well I think you owe me the same pleasure, ne."/ _

Tifa's eyebrows rose up as the blond boy suddenly went very red and bean stuttering some unintelligible words. "I think I get the drift of what happened…he didn't go all the way did he?" Roxas blinked. "All the way where?" Tifa stared at him. _What was Axel thinking? This kid doesn't know anything!_She swallowed, hard. "Roxas, I'm afraid if you want to stay at this school, your going to see and experience some very strange things…You do know about the birds and the bee's right?" Roxas flushed and nodded. "Good, well, sometimes, there are two birds and no bee's…you see some boys like other boys instead of girls, and if they like each other very much they want to…have sex…" This time it was Roxas turn to raise an eyebrow. "Um, miss…I know about gay's…my brother's gay…I know what that guy did…somewhat…I'm not Sora…now he's totally oblivious…"

"Um, ok, but Axel wanted to have sex with you…"

"…Have sex with me? I don't have a, a…female parts… I know about gays…but how are they supposed to, you know…" _/Without warning he plunged a finger into the blond…/_Roxas blushed furiously. "No…that's just…uhg…but…it's gross!! "

Tifa's eyes widened. "He didn't…did he? Roxas, tell me! Did he rape you?" "R, rape? No!!…" Roxas buried his head in his hands, trying to tame the fire in his cheeks. Tifa gave a sigh of relief. "…Roxas I'd stay as far away from Axel as you possibly can, ok. …Axel doesn't do this sort of thing, he usually beats people to a pulp and then carves a big A onto their face with a knife…he doesn't go round molesting little sophomores…" Roxas mouth dropped open. "Carves an A onto their face…" He involuntarily reached up to touch his face. "Don't worry, your face is fine. Since your new to this town you don't know, but this is a gang town. I mean, there are a lot of gangs and Axel's the head of a gang that has it's base here. So try not to get on his bad side…oh, did his hands feel sort of hot, as in, too hot, like they were going ot burn you?"

"Yes! It felt as if I was about to burst up in flames! Everything was so hot…"

Tifa nodded. "There's something else you should know. The reason Axel's the head of the gang is not only because he's the strongest or the best fit. It's because he's the fire wielder." Roxas blinked at her and cocked his head. "Fire wielder?" Tifa nodded. "Yes, he can control fire." Roxas just stared at the woman…_ I am sitting in my school's hospital wing on my first day, talking to the nurse about being molested and nearly having gay sex with a gang leader who could accidentally or purposefully burn me to a crisp. Oh great. What next? I better not say anything, before it really happens… _

**RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!**

"Ah, lunch is over, what do you want to do?" Tifa smiled at Roxas as if they had just been discussing the weather.

He looked down at his feet, took a deep breath and looked back up at her. "I'll go to class, I don't want to miss anything." _Calm down Roxas, it's not like you haven't been molested before. Ok, so maybe he went a little farther than the rest of them and stole my first kiss and nearly my virginity and he could have killed me… but it didn't hurt, apart from the neck holding thing…I'm fine, just get on with life, I don't have time to think about weird school hierarchies and flame throwing perverts._

"Alright, your bags on the table there, he even brought your timetable." Roxas looked up. "Who brought me here?"

"Axel did, carried you right in, put you on a bed and told me to look after you. And then ran right out again." _Best not tell him that Axel kissed him, or that he was feeling up Roxas butt when he came in… _"You'd better go, before you're late."

Roxas nodded, "Thanks a lot. Bye." With that he stalked stiffly out of the room, squaring his shoulder's as if going to battle. Tifa watched him leave with a twinge of sympathy. _For him it probably is a battle…poor kid…both parents dead, living only with his two brothers, it must be hard._

* * *

Cloud was not having a good day. First that terrible incidence in the reception, then he couldn't find his class room, who the hell designed this rotten place ?! But that wasn't all, now he was standing in front of his class, and non of them were listening to him, he'd tried being nice, he'd tried waiting, he'd tried leaving and coming back…now he just wanted to scream. Which he did. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHITS!!" That caught their attention. Cloud glared around the room, making sure to look every single one of his new charges in the eye. "Thank you. Now that I have your attention I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Cloud Strife, you may call me Mr. Strife, or Cloud, since I'm only 4 years older than you guys, I'm 22. I like Russian White coctails and I hate oysters. My dream is to one day go sky diving." Cloud walked up to a guy with long bluish hair and catlike eyes. "How about you?" "The guy glared at him, but then grudgingly answered.

"I'm Saix. 19. I don't like caramel and I like meat. Someday I will go on a hike through the Amazon." Cloud smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Saix." After the first difficulties the rest of the students followed suite and introduced themselves. "Alright, I know you guys aren't little kids anymore who play games to get to know each other, but seeing that our first unit is reproduction/sex ed, I thought I'd make sure everyone knows everyone, so that you can't complain that I've paired you with someone you don't know." The class stared at him blankly, group work in sex ed? Now that was suggestive. "Yes, you are doing pair work, and I don't give a damn what you do during your meetings, as long as you hand in your projects to me on time. This will be an oral presentation as well as an essay. The two people in the group will choose a current issue such as abortion, homosexuality, cloning etc. and discuss it. You will each take one side, and each write an essay arguing for your side. In the oral presentation you will explain both sides of the argument and try to convince myself and the rest of your classmates that your view is the right one.

I'll pair you up randomly and you don't get to change partners, your grown up and will find that you have to work together with a lot of people you don't like during your life, so get used to it now and don't let your personal opinion of someone influence your work, understood." Cloud glared around the classroom, daring anyone to complain. He nodded and picked up the class list randomly choosing two names. "Saix and Xemnas." The blue haired boy's eyes widened dramatically as he turned to look at a tall guy with white hair, Xemnas smirked and stood up, to walk over to Saix. Cloud watched dubiously, wondering if he'd just made a mistake, Xemnas looked like he was about to devour the poor kid. He quickly looked down at his list again.

"Who's Squall Leonheart? He didn't introduce himself, does anyone know where he is?" Suddenly the classroom became very still, the students all stared at him with fearful expressions. Apart from the Xemnas guy and Saix, who had busied himself with flipping through the test book.

"Don't ever call me that, kitty. It's Leon." Cloud jumped as he felt warm breath next to his ear, and nearly spun around to stare at the tall man behind him. But he caught himself and only glanced at him over his shoulder. "How nice of you to join us Mr. Leonheart. Your only 20 minutes late. So I'm sure you wont mind spending those twenty minutes you missed, in here after class to write me an essay on why students are not meant to be late to lessons. Now please take a seat, I am currently assigning partners for your first project." Silence followed his speech, not few students had their mouths hanging wide open. Cloud sniffed disdainfully. "I don't know, and I don't want to know what goes on around this school outside of lessons. But be assured that I will not tolerate any of it while in this classroom. As long as you are in here, you are all the same, and will treat each other as well as myself with respect. So please sit down now, or I'll make those 20 minutes an hour."

A low chuckle reached Clouds ear, but to his relief Leon moved past him and sat down in the seat right in front of the teacher's desk with a stony expression and stared at Cloud silently. Cloud continued assigning partners, but subtly watched the student's interaction, wondering despite himself what was going on. _Must be some gang or something…_Cloud decided to be careful for a while and observe a bit longer before deciding what to do about the issue. "Since were an odd number Mr. Leonheart here gets the privilege of doing the project by himself, and will have to argue with himself. Your essay will have to cover both points of view. The rest of this period will be spent on choosing a topic and discussing it with me. So once you've decided what to do, please run it by me and get it approved." Cloud sat down at his desk and mentally sighed, he had the feeling this class would be his least favourite time of day…especially since the Leon guy was staring at him unblinkingly. "Mr. Leonheart, please stop day dreaming and get on with your work, unless even this simple task is to advanced for you to understand. If you do not know what to do, I'm sure some of your classmates would be happy to fill you in, if you ask nicely. For I will only ever explain something once, if you miss it, it's your responsibility to find out what you missed." Leon blinked at him once, but made no move to ask for help. Cloud sighed and shook his head.

"Suite yourself, just make sure to hand everything in on time." That was the last thing Cloud said to Leon and for the rest of the class pointedly ignored the man. When the bell finally rang, Cloud heaved a sigh of relief and had to force himself not to run out of the room. He did not look forward to having detention with that stupid scar face. Luckily this was his only class for the day, so he had some time to mentally ready himself for the upcoming torture. Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone standing in front of him until he ran right into a wide chest. He looked up dazedly, to see Cid peering down at him. "Cid!!" Cloud smiled up at his old friend. "I was just on my way to look for you! Thank you so much for everything! The house is great!"

"Woa…calm it. I didn't do nuddin. Just needed a teach, and thought o' you." The two men hugged tightly and decided to go back to the teachers lounge for a cup of coffee. "Hey Cid, I have a question about I boy, well he's not a boy, but he act like one…anyways, this Squall Leonheart, what's up with his attitude, the students seemed terrified of him." Cid stopped mid step and spun around gawking at Cloud. "Leon's in your class? What the hell was Vincent thinking?" Cloud blinked at him in confusion. "You al'right? He did'n hurt ya, did he? " Cloud thought of the incident in the morning, but quickly pushed it away. "No, he just came 20 minutes to late, so I gave him detention…was that wrong?" Cid stared at him for a moment. "An, he did'n do nutting? Jus took it?" Cid laughed boomingly. Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Well, he refused to work on his project and stared at me for the entire hour, but he didn't do anything else. What's all this about, Cid?"

Cid sighed and shook his head. "Well, Leon's da second in command of the Kouen no Yaku. Dey rule this place, those punks. No one can do anything bout them, since they protect da school from otha gangs. Da only reason this schools so well off, is becausa them. They make sure dat the money keep comin, and dat no frigging yakees come an rob us…no one would dare. Punk called Axel runs da lot, you'll know straight away who he is, tall guy, with friggin red hair and tattoos under his eyes…keep clear of him, he'll send ya up in flames, literally if he don like ya."

"A flame wielder?" Cid nodded. Cloud mustered Cid for a moment then grinned. "Sounds like you get along with them pretty well." Cid spluttered indignantly. "How'd ya get that friggin idea?" Cloud laughed. "Oh, come on, Cid, I've known you way to long, to be fooled by that. You called them 'friggin punks' that's what you call anyone you like…you called me that back in high school." Cid glowered at him. "Oh, damn you! Fine, they aint half bad, most a the time, but dey get a bit fulla themselves once in a while, since no ones disciplining dem…specially Leon don't like being bossed around, he's quiet, but don think he's second in command for nudding, dark water's be deep. Oh and don ever call him Squall, he'll kill ya, got some bad history wit dat name. I dun know what ya did, to get him to listen to ya, but be careful, I don wanna have to take ya to a hospital on the first day."

"I'm not sure hospital would be the right place…"Cid eyed him. "He did do something, din he, that little shit?" Cloud touched his neck unconsciously, only to have his shit collar tugged down by an angry Cid, who froze when he saw the discoloured flesh of Clouds neck and collarbone. "That fucking dipshit!" Cid spat, hands shaking. "I'm coming wit ya, I aint leaving you two alone!"

"Cid, cool down. I can't have you babysitting me! Then he'll never respect me, if he thinks I need your help to look after myself, he'll just think he won. No. Just check up on me later, but don't you dare go acting all brash and confronting him! I'm not 15 anymore Cid, I've learned to look after not only myself but Roxas and Sora too." Cid looked Cloud deep in the eyes before nodding once. "Fine. But I aint happy wit dis. If he makes a move on ya again I'll beat da shit outta him!" Cloud had to laugh at that. "Says, the guy who made moves on me when I was 13." Cid went red. "Don talk bout dat…" he mumbled embarrassedly. Cloud smiled remembering the time when Cid had tried very unsuccessfully to be a gentleman and woo him…it had been hilarious.

"I cant help but look afta ya, your to innocent, I feel like a dad runnin afta his daughta, tryin ta keep da guys of her." Cloud snorted. "Why thank you Cid. I feel ever so much better, knowing your there to protect me." It was said only half jokingly. "Ya, betta get back…if dat punk even shows up…"

Cloud arrived at his classroom door to find Leon already waiting. Clouds eyebrow rose. It disappeared behind his hair line, when Leon gallantly opened the door for him. He said nothing. But he was very cautious when putting down the paper on Leons desk, making sure not to touch him in any way and give him ideas. Leon smirked at him. Cloud pointedly ignored him. Neither of them had said a word. Cloud sat down at an empty desk and flipped open his new book, 'Black Swan Green'. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound the scratching of a pen and the turning of pages. Then suddenly a chair scraped on the floor, indicating that Leon had stood up. He sauntered towards Cloud and threw down the single piece of paper. Cloud looked up at him suspiciously for a moment then pulled then paper towards him. It read:

_I_ _will never miss another of your classes, because that would mean not seeing your beautiful blue eyes, and not hearing your voice. I was very surprised to find my little kitten to be my new teacher though, I think Science might just become my favourite subject. I wouldn't mind learning about sex from you…first hand… just know that I don't usually do this, so feel honoured. As to the issue of classroom behaviour, I will agree to behave, under the condition that you go out with me. I will have you one way or another, it's up to you how that happens. Here's my number, call me any time._

A phone number was scribbled at the bottom. Cloud stared at the piece of paper in shock. Then crumpled the paper into a ball and (restraining himself from throwing it at Leon's over blown head) threw it into the trashcan. He then flicked out a new paper and laid it before Leon. "A good first draft, maybe the second one will be better." Leon's face was expressionless as he stared down at the blank page. Then without warning he grabbed onto Cloud and rammed him against the table. Cloud winced but glared up at Leon challengingly. "What, you gonna beat me up now" Leon tightened his hold on Cloud and leaning close whispered in his ear, "No." Then he crushed their lips together in a lip numbing kiss.

Cloud forgot to breath. _Oh god, that feels good…_ he moaned as he felt Leon's tongue force it's way into his mouth, running along the roof of his jaw and then intertwining with his own tongue, coaxing it into a battle that was obviously already lost. Cloud didn't even notice Leon let go of his arms and start undoing the buttons of his shit, that is until he felt something tweak his left nipple, his scream was muffled by Leon's mouth. Leon's lips descended downwards, past his chin and onto his throat, sucking greedily at the soft skin, making Cloud groan and twist his hands into Leon's hair, pulling him closer. Leon's hands glided further down Clouds torso until they reached the hem of his pants.

That's when Cloud panicked. Pictures flashed before his eyes, the bile coming up his throat. "Get of me!! Let go! No, Please, STOP!!" Cloud hit at his attacker blindly, glowing bronze eyes filling his vision. And cold hands seemed to run over his body. "No, please! Not again! I just got away from you! Please go away! NO!" Leon stood frozen for a moment before grabbing the blonds arms and holding them in place. "Cloud, look at me." Cloud froze as the deep ringing voice penetrated his panicked haze. He stopped trying to punch holes into who ever was holding him and focused on the face above him. Very slowly Leon pulled Cloud into a hug running a hand through the others hair soothingly. He slid his thumb along Clouds cheek, picking up a stray tear that clung to Clouds eyelashes, making the blond blink at him, realizing he'd been crying. Cloud went from white to red in a matter of seconds.

_Oh great, now what must he think of me…I can forget trying to get him to respect me._ Then he went white again. _Oh god what must he be thinking? What was I thinking? _Cloud pushed at Leon's chest, trying to get some distance between them, but Leon held firm, and pulled Cloud closer to him, then lifted his chin and kissed his lips lightly, Cloud quivered. "Please let me go." Leon looked down at him with a blank expression. "No."

"Don't touch me." Cloud lowered his head, hiding behind his bangs, the familiar feeling of filth creeping over him. But before he could utter another word a warm mouth covered his own, freezing him on the spot. Leon pulled back for a moment "I" he leaned down to kiss Cloud again, "will do this…" he kissed him, "as long as it takes…" he travelled over to Cloud's ear, biting at it lightly, "for you to accept me…" he kissed the soft flesh just below the ear, making Cloud take in a shaky breath, "without fear." He stared down at Cloud and very slowly bent down to kiss his lips once again, softly. His hands shook as they held Cloud close and Leon gave in to his instincts for a moment, he tensed and abruptly tightened his hold on Cloud and pushed his tongue into the blonds mouth, making him gasp for air, the soft kiss, turning desperate and wild and passionate. Cloud felt as if he was being swallowed whole by the aggressive kiss, that seemed to set all his nerves on fire, leaving him a slave to the overwhelming feeling of need that coursed through his body seeming to wash away all the filth and fear.

_Is this what it feels like, to want someone? Is this what it's meant to feel like?_

Leon pulled away reluctantly, shaking with restraint, every muscle in his body telling him to take Cloud and make the blond his, right there on the desk. But he withstood the temptation and took a deep breath, to calm himself, he really needed to go to take a trip to the bathroom. He took one last look at Cloud, who was still standing there with a dazed expression, then fled the room, before his hormones won over his mind and made him do something he was sure to regret. Something had happened to the blond, that left him broken and confused. Rushing him would only scare him away. _Patience Leon, you've finally found the one who makes you feel alive, don't let him slip away because you want to make him yours straight away. Get him to trust you first…_

Ok, this is probably double or even triple(if I'm really lazy) the length of my usual updates...I hope this wasn't a total waste of your time...if you make it to down herea that must mean it wasn't to bad, right?? I'm not sure when I'll update this...I promise i will though...reviews are welcomed...

* * *


End file.
